


A Twist in the Tale

by Licilou



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really Drosselmeyer?, Somebody stop him, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licilou/pseuds/Licilou
Summary: Drosselmeyer gets an idea





	A Twist in the Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, MASSIVE SPOILERS for the entirety of Princess Tutu

_Once upon a time there was a man who died. The man was a writer, and he had decided to tell a story. So, as all writers do, he gathered his characters. A prince without a heart, a fearful knight, and a princess desperate to be loved. The story was set, and indeed everything was going as the man planned. The work was to be his best- a great tragedy like no other- after all, with real people playing the parts how could anything else compare? But as the years passed, the story ground to a halt. “What’s this, what’s this!? ” The man cried while watching his creation. “What happened to my tragedy!? What happened to my Grand Finale!? No, no, no this won’t do at all. I simply CAN’T allow it to end in such a way.” Out of pure necessity, the man who should have been dead introduced his final character. A small duckling who had a simple desire to make the prince smile. And so the story began to move once again, each character playing their part. But then then the story began to go awry, and not in the way the man intended. The characters, realizing their sad fates, began to fight the roles they had been given, trying to change the inevitable end of the story that been set by the author. And against all odds, they did. The prince regained his heart and found the will to fight. The knight overcame his fear and laid down his sword for a pen. The princess found that the love and friendship she so desired was right in front of her. And all of this became possible though the very duck that the man had brought in to the story in the first place. The duck who had given up her power but had decided to fight anyway. The duck who gave everyone who met her hope. And so the story ended with each character living out their own happy end-_

“OH NO THEY DON’T”

Drosselmeyer paced in his world of gears.

“THEY CAN’T DO THIS TO ME I’M THE AUTHOR, _THE AUTHOR._ THEY CAN’T JUST IGNORE ME AND TAKE THEIR OWN PATHS THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS.”

He ground his teeth.

“This is all that duck’s fault” he muttered to himself. “ _She’s_ the one that turned my characters against me. If I had known that she would be this much trouble I never would have included her. Honestly if only I had shattered _her_ heart-”

Drosselmeyer stopped.

“Why didn’t I think of that before, it’s genius!” He declared as his face spread into a wide grin. “Of course setting it in motion will take a fair bit of magic, and of the forbidden kind too. Not that, that’s ever bothered me before...” Drosselmeyer cackled as he gazed at his world of gears. Power surged around him as the gears began to turn backwards.

“Now, lets spin a new tale shall we?”

And they turned, and turned, and turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is essentially a role swap AU that I thought of a few years ago and am just now getting around to writing. This fic has Rue and Fakir changing places along with swapping the roles of Ahiru and Mytho. I have no idea how long it is going to be or or when I am going to update but if I even get a single review or like I'll try to finish it. I know the pain of falling in love with a fic that was never continued. Anyway because this is a role swap a lot will be different. I have changed the pasts of the characters and made massive changes to "The Prince and the Raven". Not to worry though, it wouldn't be Princess Tutu if I had changed everything so nothing should be unrecognizable. Well, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. Please point out any mistakes I make. This is my first fanfic so I don't really know what I'm doing and any help would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
